marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-12131
| History = A reality where a mysterious Pulse hit Earth, a phenomenon which affected technology worldwide, left strange energy signatures, and traces of a powerful material called Isotope-8, which had the ability to enhance its user's powers. S.H.I.E.L.D. created an Alliance of heroes led by one of their newest agents, with the aim to collect Iso-8 before any supervillain could get their hands on it. | Residents = :Main category: Earth-12131 Characters Heroes: * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Maria Hill ** Phil Coulson ** Alliance *** Commander *** Quake (Daisy Johnson) *** Avengers **** Captain America (Steve Rogers) **** Black Widow (Natasha Romanova) **** Hawkeye (Clint Barton) **** Hulk (Bruce Banner) **** Iron Man (Tony Stark) **** Thor **** Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) **** Black Panther (T'Challa) **** Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) **** Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) **** Wasp (Janet van Dyne) **** Black Knight (Dane Whitman) **** Wonder Man (Simon Williams) **** Ares **** Squirrel Girl (Doreen Green) **** Falcon (Sam Wilson) **** Hyperion *** Avengers West Coast **** Vision **** War Machine (James Rhodes) **** Mockingbird (Bobbi Morse) *** Avengers Academy **** Giant-Man (Hank Pym) **** Tigra (Greer Grant) **** White Tiger (Ava Ayala) *** Secret Avengers **** Moon Knight (Marc Spector) **** Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) *** All-New, All-Different Avengers **** Nova (Sam Alexander) **** Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) **** Thor (Jane Foster) *** X-Men **** Professor Xavier **** Phoenix Five ***** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ***** Colossus (Pietr Rasputin) ***** Emma Frost ***** Magik (Illyana Rasputina) ***** Phoenix (Jean Grey) **** Gambit (Remy LeBeau) **** Storm (Ororo Munroe) **** Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) **** Rogue (Anna Marie) **** Wolverine (Logan) **** Kitty Pryde **** Beast (Hank McCoy) **** Psylocke (Betsy Braddock) **** Magneto (Max Eisenhardt) **** Cable (Nathan Summers) **** Omega Sentinel (Karima Shapander) **** X-23 (Laura Kinney) **** Angel (Warren Worthington III) **** Bishop **** Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida) **** Iceman (Bobby Drake) **** Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) *** Future Foundation **** Fantastic Four ***** Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) ***** Invisible Woman (Sue Storm) ***** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) ***** The Thing (Ben Grimm) **** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) **** Ant-Man (Scott Lang) *** Heroes for Hire **** Iron Fist (Danny Rand) **** Luke Cage **** Misty Knight **** Jessica Jones **** Colleen Wing *** Champions of Los Angeles **** Hercules **** Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) *** Defenders **** Valkyrie (Brunnhilde) **** Daimon Hellstrom **** Red She-Hulk (Betty Ross) **** Hellcat (Patsy Walker) *** Excalibur **** Captain Britain (Brian Braddock) **** Black Knight **** Faiza Hussain *** Illuminati **** Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) **** Black Bolt (Blackagar Boltagon) *** Invaders **** Union Jack (Joey Falsworth) **** Spitfire (Jacqueline Falsworth) **** Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) *** X-Force **** Deadpool (Wade Wilson) **** X-23 (Laura Kinney) **** Fantomex (Charlie Cluster-7) **** Spiral (Rita Wayword) **** Domino (Neena Thurman) *** X-Factor **** Havok (Alex Summers) **** Shatterstar (Gaveedra Seven) *** Thunderbolts **** Punisher (Frank Castle) **** Red Hulk (Thunderbolt Ross) **** Elektra **** Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) **** Juggernaut (Cain Marko) **** Satana **** Moonstone (Karla Sofen) **** Fixer (Paul Norbert Ebersol) **** Blizzard **** Boomerang **** Songbird (Melissa Gold) *** Lady Liberators **** Thundra **** She-Hulk **** Elsa Bloodstone **** Black Cat *** Guardians of the Galaxy **** Drax **** Gamora **** Groot **** Rocket Raccoon **** Star-Lord **** Angela **** Mantis **** Nova (Richard Rider) **** Phyla-Vell *** Asgardians **** Sif **** Heimdall **** Loki **** Warriors Three ***** Hogun ***** Fandral ***** Volstagg **** Enchantress (Amora) *** Inhumans **** Medusa (Medusalith Amaquelin) **** Gorgon **** Karnak **** Crystal (Crystalia Amaquelin) *** Brotherhood of Evil Mutants **** Sabretooth (Victor Creed) **** Avalanche (Dominikos Petrakis) *** Runaways **** Nico Minoru **** Molly Hayes **** Karolina Dean **** Chase Stein **** Victor Mancha *** Sons of Midnight **** Blade (Eric Brooks) **** Morbius *** Web Warriors **** Ultimate Spider-Man (Miles Morales) **** Superior Spider-Man (Otto Octavius) **** Spider-Man Noir (Peter Parker) **** Spider-Girl **** Spider-Gwen **** Spider-Man 2099 **** Silk **** Mayday Parker *** Sinister Six **** Sandman (William Baker) **** Lizard **** Kraven the Hunter **** Electro **** Anti-Venom (Eddie Brock) **** Shocker **** Beetle *** Masters of Evil **** Constrictor (Frank Payne) **** Death Locket (Rebecca Ryker) *** Cloak and Dagger **** Cloak (Tyrone Johnson) **** Dagger (Tandy Bowen) *** Others **** Thane **** Doctor Voodoo (Jericho Drumm) **** Rescue (Pepper Potts) **** Shanna **** Ka-Zar (Lord Kevin Plunder) **** Hybrid (Scott Washington) **** Beta Ray Bill **** Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom) **** Destroyer **** Taskmaster (Tony Masters) **** Kang the Conqueror **** Deathlok (Henry Hayes) **** A-Bomb (Rick Jones) **** Baron Mordo **** Cammi **** Blue Marvel **** Knight America **** Ronan the Accuser Villains: *Syndicate **Hydra *** Red Skull *** Viper *** Baron Zemo *** Arnim Zola *** Skadi *** Baron Strucker *** Grim Reaper *** Winter Soldier (formerly) *** Batroc ** A.I.M. *** M.O.D.O.K. (leader) *** Eric Savin *** Blizzard *** Titanium Man *** Boomerang *** Nitro ** Brotherhood of Mutants *** Magneto *** Mystique *** Blob *** Toad *** Dragoness *** Avalanche (formerly) ** Masters of Evil *** Crimson Dynamo (Boris Turgenov) *** Executioner *** Abomination *** Whiplash *** Grey Gargoyle *** Crimson Cowl *** Nitro ** Sinister Six *** Green Goblin *** Doctor Octopus *** Mysterio *** Vulture *** Shocker ** Wrecking Crew *** Wrecker *** Thunderball *** Bulldozer *** Piledriver ** U-Foes *** Vector *** Vapor *** X-Ray *** Ironclad ** The Hand *** Bullseye ** Maggia *** Kingpin (Leader) *** Hammerhead (Leader) *** Madame Masque (Leader) *** Hydro-Man *** Whiplash ** R.A.I.D. *** Vulture *** Crimson Dynamo (Boris Turgenov) ** Dormammu ** Umar ** The Hood ** Jack O'Lantern * Hellfire Club ** Emma Frost (White Queen) ** Selene (Black Queen) ** Sebastian Shaw (Black King) ** Mystique (Black Bishop) ** Dragoness ** Magneto (Former Member) * Dark Avengers ** Dark Hawkeye ** Dark Thor (Ragnarok) ** Dark Wolverine (Daken) ** Dark Widow * Black Order ** Thanos ** Proxima Midnight ** Corvus Glaive ** Black Dwarf ** Supergiant ** Ebony Maw * U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. (Earth-12131) ** Flag-Smasher * The Worthy ** The Serpent (leader) ** Sin (Skadi) ** She-Hulk (Skirn: Breaker of Men) ** Luke Cage (Nul: Breaker of Worlds) ** Spider-Woman (Kuurth: Breaker of Stone) ** Mockingbird (Nerrkod: Breaker of Oceans) ** Daimon Hellstrom (Angrir: Breaker of Souls) * Others ** Leader ** Mephisto ** Venom ** Blackheart ** Living Pharaoh / Living Monolith ** Sugar Man ** Ultron ** Malekith the Accursed ** Mister Sinister ** Morgan Le Fay ** Apocalypse ** Man-Ape ** Yellowjacket ** Purple Man ** Stegron ** Absorbing Man ** Mandarin | Notes = * This is the shared universe of Marvel: Avengers Alliance, Avengers Initiative, Marvel: Avengers Alliance Tactics, Marvel: Avengers Alliance 2, and Guardians of the Galaxy: The Universal Weapon. * This universe takes elements from both the Mainstream Marvel Universe and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Prior to being given an official reality number, this universe was known as Earth-TRN259 as part of our Temporary Reality Numbers classification system. | Trivia = | Links = }}